Universe Serene
by Argent
Summary: Learn about Argents accounters with the Legion of Superheroes in the 30th century...
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer, not mine...sigh...belongs to Dc comics...like we all didn't know that…sigh…still my birthday's coming up soon…maybe I'm lucky  
  
Universe Serene  
  
A Prologue  
  
By Lisa  
  
Legion Headquarters, Metropolis, 30th century.  
  
  
She was trapped, alone, in the 30th century with no chance of ever see her parents or her friends again. They had all past away centuries ago, some a month ago.  
  
Wally, Donna, Roy, Garth and Kory…Flash, Troia, Arsenal, Temptest and Starfire…Her team mates, in ways her family…They had died battling the forces of Universo and left her alone in this cold and unwelcoming century.  
  
Sometimes she blamed them for her loneliness.  
  
More often she cried.  
  
True she wasn't the only one that been stroke by the powers of faith.  
  
Other had joined her former team mates in death, there among the legionnaires that had died a heroes death trying to defend the galaxy…Live Wire, Karate Kid, Monstress…  
  
She knew the others mourned them.  
  
She couldn't.   
  
She had made herself friends.  
  
Spark with witch she shared the loss as Spark had lost her brother.  
  
Apparition with witch she shared secrets of long lost loves.  
  
Triad (all three of her) with witch she shared the gossip of the Legion.  
  
Together they took her shopping; they showed her Metropolis, Earth…the other planets.  
  
And she had fun.  
  
Still it wasn't the same.  
  
She rose to her feet, sauntering over to the window. Saw the constructors.  
  
Earth was rebuilding.  
  
Metropolis had been destroyed by the tamaranian warships, the same with Paris the same with the other cities on the other planets of the United Planets.  
  
It was only Atlantis that hadn't been destroyed.  
  
Garth would have been pleased.  
  
The tamaranians had been banned.  
  
Kory wouldn't have been pleased.  
  
Brother Blood was finally dead.  
  
That would have pleased them all…Or maybe not.  
  
Universo was once again captured in the Titans stronghold, guarded by Doctor Aven.  
  
Doctor Aven was pleased.  
  
Many had wanted him as dead as Blood was.   
  
President Brande hadn't fallen for the pressure.  
  
Death shouldn't be the solution to everything, Brande had understand that.  
  
She knew that it soon was time.  
  
It was agreed that Spark would get her when the voting was over.  
  
She hoped that they would vote her in.  
  
They were all she had left.  
  
She needed them.  
  
Wally had once said that the Titans weren't about whom the team needed, it was about whom who needed the team.  
  
Maybe that would count for the Legion too.  
  
She turned around as she heard her door open.  
  
"Argent…it's time."  
  
She saw the smile on her friend's face and for the first time she felt hope for the future.  
  
She smiled back and reached for her uniform.  
  
Maybe everything would be okay.  
  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
She and Spark walked the halls of the Legion quarters in silence.  
  
Spark knew.  
  
She didn't.  
  
As they entered the Legion rose to it's feet.  
  
She felt nervous.  
  
Then she saw the smiles.  
  
And she felt secure.  
  
Spark left her to take her place on the left and she stopped.  
  
Before her was the podium where the founders of the Legion were seated.  
  
Shortly she noticed the empty chair of Live Wire and felt a moment of grief.  
  
Then Saturn Girl rose and spoke.  
  
"Argent"  
  
"Um…Yes"  
  
Oh dear did she just say Um…  
  
"Do you swear to protect the innocent and to retain the peace of the United Planet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then it's my pleasure to give you this Legion flight ring as a sign that you are now an official member of the Legion of Superheroes."  
  
Saturn Girl's words were lost to her, in her mind another conversation played over and over.  
  
  
  
"One authentic, guaranteed-to-enable-the-wearer-to-soar-the-heavens Legion Flight Ring."  
  
"Um…Like, what does this mean?"  
  
"Well, you are now a duly deputised member of the legion."   
  
"That's it?"  
  
"For the moment anyway."  
  
"*Whew. *"  
  
  
  
Her eyes drifted to the handsome form of Cosmic Boy and her eyes meet his.  
  
He remembered too.  
  
She saw it in his eyes and for a moment she found herself wondering why they had let it be.  
  
Then the others come to congratulate her.  
  
She was given a uniform, identical to hers but with the Legion L belt on it.  
  
Triad joined her in her quarters to help her put it on. They laughed together at her miss saying to Imra and then they went together to the dining hall were dinner would be serve.  
  
As she entered the others screamed surprise and the party was on.  
  
She saw the laughing faces of her friends, the faces that she sometimes had seen broken with sorrow and she laughed herself at the jokes they told.  
  
For today everything was okay.  
  
She was young and she would survive.  
  
And Cosmic Boy was so cute.  
  
She wondered if he ever would ask her out.  
  



	2. Calmness before the Storm

A Tale of the Legion of Superheroes  
  
Universe Serene  
  
Chapter One  
  
The calmness before the Storm  
  
By Lisa  
  
Legion Headquarters the 31st century  
  
  
Her silvery skin, smooth as silk as she arched her body up to meet his, her blue eyes that reflecting the lust in his...  
  
Sometimes he could wake in the middle of the night breathing for air, his well-developed body glistening with sweet.   
  
Every night he saw the visions of her, in his dreams late at night she came to him, full of life and lust.  
  
Truth was that he feared sleep.  
  
Every night he tried to stay awake, afraid of what she did to him and every night his eyes fell as on it's own command.  
  
He had become addicted to them, the dreams of her.  
  
Sometimes he wondered if Dreamer could help him.  
  
Then again it was too... personal.  
  
Sometimes he wondered if he ever would dare to ask her out.  
  
He used to imagine her refuse as he asked her.  
  
And for the first time he found himself scared, scared that this girl with silvery skin would turn him down for real.  
  
He clearly remembered the days of the Universo war when she had first entered his life.  
  
She had enchanted him the moment he saw her in med. centre, her former teammates surrounding her.  
  
He remembered, too, the moment before they went out to fight the citizens of Atlantis to save his trapped teammates.   
  
  
  
"Are all 30th century guys as smooth as you?  
  
"I certainly hope not."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
  
  
The tune of her voice as she had said the words had been almost hopeful...or maybe that was just wishful thinking...He hadn't known and he didn't now.  
  
Dared hi?  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Why not?  
  
Sprock, he wasn't used to feeling this insecure.  
  
She was so beautiful that it ached in his heart.  
  
Still she thought of him only as a friend, a comforting member of her extended family.  
  
She had been with the Legion for two months now and every mission he feared that it would be the last.  
  
Today she had lashed at him in anger as he had interfered in the battle between her and the Empress as the Legion had encountered Tharock and the Fatal Five.  
  
He had known she could have handled it.  
  
Still he hadn't been able to stop himself from interfering.  
  
He had noticed the concerned looks given to him by his friends.  
  
He didn't care.  
  
It was early morning the sun hadn't risen yet maybe if he got back to sleep again the dreams would come...  
  
Later would be another chance.  
  
Besides Argent was a late sleeper.  
  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
The early morning light shined through the window and hunted away the darkness that before had covered the room in darkness, causing the sleeping beauty to awoken.  
  
Gently she rose from her bed and headed for the bathroom where she stripped of her pyjamas and sank deep into the warm, smoothing water.  
  
Carefully washing her silvery skin her mind began to drift to the quarter opposite of her own and the man that lived there.  
  
Rokk Krinn, Cosmic Boy.  
  
He had been the first to made her feel welcome in this cold century and she had to admit to herself that she had had a little crush on him in the beginning.  
  
It had changed.  
  
The feeling she was feeling now wasn't a simple crush --- she had had her share of those in the 20th century back when her skin hadn't altered into that of today, she had to admit that she had had her share of them even after her alteration.  
  
However when she thought of Krinn it wasn't the giggly feeling she had got around Nightwing, not even close to what she had felt for CM3. It was different in ways she couldn't explain...yet.  
  
Purple had never really been her colour but maybe, maybe it was time for a change.  
  
Still he saw her as a friend, nothing else...  
  
Sinking deeper in the water memories flooded trough her mind, reflections of what had happened during the Universo War.  
  
The first time they had met down in med. lab, the time he offered her a drink and more she remembered the flirtatious game they had played.  
  
The coldness of the water caused her body to shiver and she stood up, reached for a towel and then began to dry the water of her cold body.  
  
She could ask him for a date, or did they still date in the 31st century. Maybe she was to ask Lourno about this.  
  
Entering the bedroom again she pulled out one of her black outfits and started to pull the fabric over her body covering almost all of it in black.  
  
Watching herself in the mirror she felt satisfied with the result as she watched the uniform cling to her curves.  
  
Oh, she had a bruise on her left shoulder. Must have been from the encounter with the Fatal Five.  
  
Luckely the uniform covered most of it otherwise Rokk would have a fit. He had totally overreacted yesterday and she was totally mad at him for it.  
  
He had acted almost as...Isahia  
  
In the slightest of moments she thought about Isahia and how his death had caused her to mature, she remembered the others too and the grief over her dead teammates came rushing over her again.  
  
With a shroud of her shoulders she ignored the lump in her throat and opened the door and with only one stare at the door that was Krinn's she went searching for Lourno.  
  
She had to figure out a plan and she would need help...  
  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
  
"By Damn, you mean they attacked...?"  
  
"Yes Mr. President"  
  
"...Nara...By Damn...What did they want to manifest by attack Nara...?"  
  
"No one knows Mr. President, there is no one taking the blame for this."  
  
"I hate those damn terrorists, get me the Legion..."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"...and the Science Police...By Damn"  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
  
  
...Caller ID...President Brande of the United Planets...  
  
... connecting Legion Headquarters...  
  
...Incoming Call...  
  
"Legionnaires."   
  
"Mr. President, What can we do for you?"  
  
"The planet Nara has been attacked...the Science Police is on it but further investigation is necessary...By damn the nerves of those...And trip carefully, Nara is a member of the Affiliated Planets they may not want any interference.""   
  
"We are on it President Brande."  
  
"Thank you Brainiac."  
  
...Call cancelled...  
  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
  
All Characters Copyright DC Comics  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
